phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Black Spiderman
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User blog:Black Spiderman page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here and what we expect from our contributors. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 14:55, February 18, 2010 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' About the way that Phineas and Ferb is going Are you saying that the series will go on, even after the movie? I beg to differ; in the movie, Phineas and Ferb will discover that Perry is a secret agent, and that will just ruin the series altogether. NNewt84 10:41, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I have seen so many episodes of shows where the main characters' secret is revealed and things still go back to normal. For example, The Fairly OddParents, Timmy revealed his godparents to his parents in "Abra-Catastrophe" and they discovered them in "Wishology", but after they ended, everything was normal. Another prime example...Danny Phantom. In "Reality Trip", Danny's secret is revealed to the entire world, but at the end, their memories are erased. I'm not saying for certain that the series will go on after the movie. It's more of a desire and hope. Hey, it could happen. We just have to wait and see. Black Spiderman 21:53, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:I'm sorry It's okay. Just a misunderstanding, lol. :D The Flash {talk} 04:06, July 16, 2010 (UTC) As long as we're OK, then. I need to work on how I word my statements, I guess. Black Spiderman 04:08, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Fine Ok fine I'll tell you. First of all, let me say I'm the only person who hates you. They're plenty of people how hate you, Last time I count it was 9 (Including me and some people on the P & F wiki who should remain nameless) I would explain it but my friend, Mothra has a rant on you so I'll just show you said rant "He breaks a particular rule of quotation marks to the point where I want to grab him by the neck and slam him against a fridge, Phelous-style. I really don't know much about Candace's character/personality, but just reading this, I am sure that this guy doesn't write her very well. She isn't likable at all, really, and seems to care about as much for her brothers as politics in Bangkok.I mean, how can he dump hate on her like that it? It's just....Wow. And, lordy lordy. "Don't bother speaking. You and your ::dolphin noise:: daughter over here have already done enough! Now, Phineas, I think you know what this means." That's just low. So low." And this DA journal should explain things too: http://spongey444.deviantart.com/journal/33527001/ That is all. Good day sir. Re: Double Personality Thanks for the heads up about the new episode. While it does sound interesting, I can't get Disney Channel Latin America up in the midwest U.S. and thus have no additional information about it. If this situation comes up again, please feel free to create the episode page yourself. It has already been created as "Split Personality" (which is as likely an English translation as any). -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 03:17, July 29, 2010 (UTC) WHY??????? Why why WHY do you hate my Candy-kins? You better stop hating her! I mean it! CandaceFan 04:19, October 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm now on fanfiction Yep, that is what it says. I have loaded 5 stories. that is all Isabella and Lego Liker 20:40, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey I'm glad we patched things. A few things though... 1. Do you feel guilty for the treatment of Candace in your stories? 2. You gonna get rid of that anti Candace user-box you got? Since you don't hate her anymore. 3. I'd hate hate to be Shameless Self prmoter, bu could you take a peek my stories and see what you think? I'm Spongy444 at ff.net. 4. There's a guy on Deviant Art called "The Man of Tomorrow" who has replaced you as my nemesis. So don't worry about me hating you. —Stacy Ftw! 22:58, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Well, thank you for the kind words, young sir. First off, I would like to point out that the Candace user-box I put up a while back was not technically sent out to be a Candace-hating box. That was not my intention. I simply stated that I would like to see Candace act a little nicer around Phineas & Ferb, and I still believe that. Second, yes, I do feel a little guilty and I believe that I did go a bit overboard in my portrayal of her, but I think the way my story played out rectified that issue. Third, I did read your story "The Adventure of Irving and Friends", and I can honestly say I'm addicted now. I'll go check out this "Man of Tomorrow" you warned me about the first chance I get. But I won't let his dislike of me bother me. P.S. I've always been curious, did you not like my "New Adventures" fanfic simply because of my "Candace-bashing", so to speak? Black Spiderman 23:34, February 12, 2011 (UTC) 1. Ah ok. Well she has been acing nicer as of late, so ya. 2. Yeah, I thought so. it's ok you are forgiven, and the story did get better. 3. Addicted eh? Well, thanks! I'll be honest, I got he idea of doing a series thing, from you. 4. Man off tommorw, is a troll. Plain and simple. Not only does his art suck, he drew some pic of Candace killing Stacy (He hates Stacy, I have a crush on her, do the math), and he used to be freinds with this other guy, and somehow mr. man here started being a meanie, and now they hate eachoher. And the other guy, sorta crushes on Candace,. and well, then Mr.Man drew a pic of the other guy...er doing something while watching Candace. And he insults people, and calls Stacy and Candace "annoying bimbos". Thankfully, I never talked to him that much, or that would be in that pic he drew. *Shudders* 5. Well, it was a big factor in, mainly becuase characters I hold so dearly doing OOC bugged me. Mainly th Stacy/Jeremy stuff, but I will say this: The doof parts are win. But, other things me dislike it as well, but those are minor. —Stacy Ftw! 23:54, February 12, 2011 (UTC) To Clear Something Up... If you see messages on F.F from 'The DUDE'., that's me. Hi! I hate to bother you, but I have a quick favor to ask - if you watch the OnDemand preview tomorrow, would you mind terribly if I asked you a few questions when you're done? If you'd rather not reveal anything, though, I completely and thoroughly understand. : ) Thank you for your time! Alycia 14:16, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Well, I don't have a subscription to Disney On Demand. But I think I might buy one just for this occasion, and yeah, that wouldn't be a problem. Of course, if I'm not able to buy it in time for tomorrow, I'm sure somebody who has it will upload it to Youtube by tomorrow or Tuesday. Black Spiderman